DE 10 2008 018 758 A1 describes a plug-in connector having a sealing unit with at least one receiving recess for accommodating a contact and/or a cable. The plug-in connector has a closing mechanism for reducing a cross-section of the receiving recess to the seal cross-section after the contact and/or the cable are/is introduced into the receiving recess.
One disadvantage of many plug-in connector parts is that the connections between plug-in contact elements and electrical connection lines are mechanically stressed by vibratory influences such as vibrations in a motor vehicle. Over time, the electrical connections between the connection lines and the plug-in contact elements may thus deteriorate or even fail completely.
The plug-in connector described in DE 10 2008 018 758 A1 allows fastening of connection lines in the receiving recesses by the closing mechanism. However, this assumes that the cross-sectional width of the connection lines is well-adapted to the width of the receiving recesses. Although the elastic properties of a sealing unit made of an elastomer allow a certain tolerance compensation with regard to the cable cross-section, this is however only to a relatively small extent.
If the cross-sectional width of a connection line is much smaller than the provided dimension, then the connection line is no longer tightly enclosed by the elastomeric material of the sealing unit and therefore is not securely fastened. On the other hand, if the cross-sectional width of a connection line is much larger than the provided dimension, then closing of the closing mechanism is made more difficult or impossible. The plug-in connector described in DE 10 2008 018 758 A1 therefore provides one cross-sectional width for the connection lines, and allows only relatively small deviations therefrom.
DE 10 2008 055 841 A1 describes a plug-in connector in which sections of electrical connection lines are enclosed between a housing body and an attachable housing part in a form-fit manner. The plug-in connector also requires connection lines having a precisely specified cross-section. If the connection lines are thinner than specified, then they are no longer enclosed in the form-fit manner and thus not protected against vibration between the housing body and the housing part. Connection lines having a larger cross-section than specified cannot be used because, due to the precise shape adaptation, the housing part can no longer be tightly connected to the housing body.
In many applications, control and power signals which correspond to current intensities of various orders of magnitude are led across the contacts of multi-pole plug-in connectors. Accordingly, electrical connection lines having greatly different line cross-sections are advantageous for conducting such different current intensities.